


Dehydration

by shiptoomuch



Series: 30 McKirk AUs [29]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiptoomuch/pseuds/shiptoomuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jim gets sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dehydration

**Author's Note:**

> I have the flu.  
> I'm dying.  
> *Based on the true story of my life atm*  
> *minus the whole boyfriend thing*

Jim Kirk forgets to drink water/any liquid, really. He forgets until someone shoves a bottle of water at him and tells him to drink. 

It isn’t a diet or anything like that, he’s always just too busy doing other things to take the time to get a glass of water.

That’s why he’s sure it’s dehydration at first. It’s been a while since he let it get this bad, but he’s sure that’s what it is. Really, he never gets sick.

So he goes home and drinks a lot of water and fully intends to spend the afternoon watching Netflix, but he falls asleep for five hours instead. That should have been his first clue.

“Jim? Get up, Jim.” Bones smacks Jim’s head as he walks past with a bag of chicken. “Dinner.”

Jim springs up off the couch and tries to ignore the spinning of his head, attributing it to the nap. “Oh! Chicken, I lo-” Jim dashes away in the middle of his sentence, leaving Bones very very confused.

“Jim? Are you okay?” Bones follows Jim and stop when he hears coughing into a toilet bowl. “Jim?”

Jim is sitting on the ground, head resting against the toilet. A quick check reveals that he hasn’t actually thrown up. Yet. “I’m just really dehydrated again. I need water.” He says weakly. “Oh God.” He coughs some more, dry heaving into the toilet bowl.

Bones shakes his head and picks Jim up off the ground. He places him on his feet and makes sure he’s steady before letting go. He puts his hand on Jim’s forehead. Burning hot. “You aren’t dehydrated, idiot. You have the flu.”

Jim doesn’t say anything, just puts his head on Bones’ shoulder and whimpers a little.

Bones puts him in bed straightaway and gives him a glass of water because Jim is still pleading dehydration. “Stay in bed, kid. You do not want this to get any worse than it is.”

Jim mumbles into his pillow and Bones would typically ask what he said, but knowing sick Jim, he probably doesn’t remember.

Jim wakes up with drool on the corner of his mouth. He’s not entirely sure where he is, all he knows is that if he moves even a little, he will lose everything in his stomach. “Bones?” He croaks out feebly and his boyfriend appears in the doorway with an expectant expression. “I need water.”

“You’ve asked me for water five times in the last two hours, Jim. For the last time, it isn’t dehydration.” Bones crosses his arms. “You don’t need water. You just drank like four glasses fifteen minutes ago.”

Jim lays back. “Did I?” He shakes his head. “I don’t remember that.”

“Of course you don’t.”

Jim decides now is a great time to go back to sleep.

Of course, he can’t anymore. Even laying down to sleep makes him nauseous. “Bones.”

“What?”

“I’m dying. Just shoot me.”

Bones rolls his eyes and walks away, leaving Jim in bed alone and pitiful. He goes to the kitchen to check on the soup, wondering if he should even make it. Jim’ll probably end up throwing up anyway.

Fuck it. He’s going to be the responsible doctor/boyfriend everyone assumes him to be. 

Just this once.

Jim’s groans emanate from the bedroom and Bones really does have to try hard not to start laughing at the fact that the quarterback of their high school football team can be easily felled by the flu. He really does feel bad for him, despite the humor of the situation.

When the soup is finally done, Jim’s groans have ceased and Bones assumes he’s asleep. “Jim?”

Jim’s eyes crack open and he scrunches up his whole face. “Please tell me you’ve got either the cure for whatever the hell this is or something that will kill me quickly.” 

Bones just rolls his eyes and holds out the bowl. “Go on, eat up. You won’t get better with nothing in your stomach but water.”

“I can feel it sloshing, Bones. Listen.” Jim bounces a little before stopping suddenly. “Bad idea.”

For a few very tense moments, both of them are worried that he’ll throw up. Bones looks around for something for Jim to use and Jim holds a hand over his mouth. The moment passes, though, and Jim actually smiles a little. “That was close, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah, eat your soup, idiot.” Bones smiles and helps Jim eat. The blond tries to stop after about two bites, but Bones forces him to finish the small bowl of broth. “There. Now you can go back to sleep.” He starts to push himself off the bed.

Jim frowns and Bones stops. “What?” 

“Stay with me. I’m cold.” Jim clutches Bones’ wrist as tightly as he can. (It’s not very tight, really.) “Please.” He begs pathetically.

Bones just sighs and wraps himself around Jim. He’ll probably catch whatever it is that Jim has, but when his boyfriend presses his face into Bones’ neck, he can’t really say that he minds.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback appreciated!  
> tumblr: fabtrek


End file.
